


100 word challenge; Two Years

by KadenAadi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happies, happiness, its cute i promise, post shower aaron, they kissed two years ago, two year fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: I spotted today was two years since Robron first kissed and I decided it might be fun to do a good ol' 100 word challenge.





	

‘’Morning, sleepy head.’’ Aaron said, nudging Robert in the side. ‘’Mmph.. Morning.’’ Rob groaned.

‘’Regretting the booze?’’

‘’Shut it.’’

 

Aaron laughed, sitting on the bed next to him and leaning down to kiss him, pulling back and chucking the towel in the laundry basket. ‘’Hey.. do you remember?’’ He said, as Robert sat up. ‘’Remember.. _what?''_

 

‘’Two years ago today.. you kissed me for the first time.’’ Aaron fiddled quietly with his engagement ring until Robert pulled him closer. ‘’ ‘Course I do… you used to drive me up the wall.’’

‘’Oi!’’

 

Rob laughed and kissed him again. ‘’I love you.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou guys for all your support, and thanks to the Emmerdale team for coming up with our boys story. Hope everyone has a good day!  
> As always, any ideas for future fics or stuff, feel free to tag me in them on twitter or comment here!<3


End file.
